vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
MIDI MASTER!!
[[Archivo:Somebody_To_Love_Remix_heca_201601060429.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por 134.]] MIDI MASTER!! es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 4 de julio de 2010 y actualmente supera las 126 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: JesusP Ilustración: 134, Momonge y Karintou PV: '''WONDERFUL☆OPPORTUNITY! *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *KING&KNIGHT-Wan☆Opo！BEST Vo.1 *Wonderful★opportunity! vol.02 Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. Kanji= Cut filter!!　Pitch shifter!!　Patch bay!! Voice　Main　Comp　9:1　G.E.N.FACT +12↑（上げ） Left 52　Exciter 5k　Right 59　Reverb OFFに Accent＋PORTAMENTOついて　PITCHでWARRRRP!!! LENにいれかわる　G.E.N.FACT +5↑（上げ） Left to Right　アイツCOMEBACK!! Right　Left　ES.1　6:9　↑（上げて）↓（下げて）GuitarをPhase BUS.1　BUS.2　COMP　叩く　LOWとHIGHをKYUNKYUNさせる。 Cut filterにのっかって　君の脳天にまたがって 前いくRUNNER抜き去って今ちょっといいかんじなんじゃねー？ YO Come again!　ベストなキーで調声 Patch bay!　Phone形状はNo No ちょっとの間マニアックサウンド楽しんで あたしは今日も声をあげる　10000色のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? midiの海　泳いで 走り抜けてくNoteの上　全ての情景-view-を呑み込んでく 全ての人を追いこしてく　やみつきLOOP MUSIC ひとつ　ふたつ　みっつ　よっつ　シンベ　NICE　CodeChangeして いつつ　むっつ　ななつ　やっつ　PitchBend100↑（上げ）100↓（下げ） プレイ　止める　差し替え　直す　Delay　3rd　LENに入れ替わる G.E.N.FACT +2↑（上げ）　Right to Left　このままHERE WE GO!! Pitch shifterで増殖中　up TEMPOブラッシュアップ中 右耳から内耳経由して脳に到達!?　62% Possible!　そのCasting too much　練ってよ!! 個性で勝負してこ？　黄色のセーラー　黄色のHair 黄色い声を独り占め!! まとめて相手してやるZE！ 羽ばたくMelody　計算ずく　100000色のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? Program　銀の光 まばゆく光る　LED　全ての景色-scene-を飲み込んでく 全ての夜を追いこしてく　時間を止めてよ。 ↑に上る　↓に下がる　→に迷う　←が誘う たまにケンカしちゃうけれど背中の距離遠くならずに いつも見てる君のことを忘れていた大事なコトを いつも笑いあってたコト いつも手をつないでいたコト 重なり合った2つの波形（なみ）　1,000,000色のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? 鼓動が恋をしてる 指先にまで響く音で　全ての動作-motion-をのみ込んでく 全ての風を追いこしてく　やみつきDANCE MUSIC Shining in the Melody　淘汰された0色-透明無色-のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? 最新SONG歌う スベテを0に戻していく　スベテの0を戻していく 僕らのHow toなら今、息継ぎいらないんだ |-| Romaji= Cut filter!!　Pitch shifter!!　Patch bay!! Voice　Main　Comp　kyu-da-ichi　G.E.N.FACT Purasu juu ni age Left go-juu-ni　Exciter go kiro　Right go-juu-kyu　Reverb OFF ni Accent Purasu PORTAMENTO tsuite　PITCH de WARRRRP!!! LEN ni irekawaru　G.E.N.FACT Purasu go age Left to Right　aitsu COMEBACK!! Right Left ES roku-da-juu agete sagete Guitar o Phase BUS.1　BUS.2　COMP tataku LOW to HIGH o KYUNKYUN saseru. Cut filter ni nokkatte kimi no nouten ni matagatte mae iku RUNNER nuki satte ima chotto iikanjinan ja nee? YO Come again! Besuto na kii de chou goe Patch bay! Phone keijou wa No No chotto no ma maniakkusaundo tanoshinde Atashi wa kyou mo koe o ageru ichi-man shoku no DATA ni naru give me what tell me sad you don't know ? midi no umi oyoi de Hashiri nukete ku Note no ue subete no view o nomikon de ku subete no hito o oikoshi te ku yamitsuki LOOP MUSIC Hitotsu futatsu mittsu yottsu shinbe NICE Code Change shi te itsutsu muttsu nanatsu yattsu PitchBend hyaku age hyaku age purei tomeru sashikae naosu Delay saado LEN ni irekawaru G.E.N.FACT Purasu ni age Right to Left kono mama HERE WE GO!! Pitch shifter de zoushoku chuu up TEMPO burasshu appu chuu migi mimi kara naiji keiyu shi te nou ni toutatsu! roku-juu-ni pasento Possible! sono Casting too much nette yo!! kosei de shoubu shi teko kiiro no seraa kiiro no Hair kiiroi koe o hitorijime!! Matome te aite shiteyaru ZE! Habataku Melody keisan zuku juu-man shoku no DATA ni naru give me what tell me sad you don't know ? Program gin no hikari Mabayuku hikaru LED subete no scene o nomikon de ku subete no yoru o oikoshi te ku jikan o tomete yo. Ue ni noboru shita ni sagaru migi ni mayou hidari ga sasou tamani kenka shichau keredo senaka no kyori to oku nara zu ni itsumo miteru kimi no koto o wasure te ita daiji na koto o itsumo warai atte ta koto itsumo te o tsunai de ita koto Kasanariatta futatsu no nami hyaku-man shoku no DATA ni naru give me what tell me sad you don't know ? kodou ga koi o shiteru Yubisaki ni made hibiku oto de subete no motion o nomikon de ku subete no kaze o oikoshi te ku yamitsuki DANCE MUSIC Shining in the Melody touta sare ta toumei mushoku no DATA ni naru give me what tell me sad you don't know ? saishin SONG utau Subete o zero ni modoshi te iku subete no zero o modoshi te iku bokura no How to nara ima, ikitsugi ira nai nda Cut filter ni nokkatte kimi no nouten ni matagatte mae iku RUNNER nuki satte ima chotto iikanjinan ja nee? YO Come again ! Besuto na kii de chou goe Patch bay! Phone keijou wa No No chotto no ma maniakkusaundo chotto iikanjinan ja nee? Pitch shifter de zoushoku chuu up TEMPO burasshu appu chuu migi mimi kara naiji keiyu shi te nou ni toutatsu! roku-juu-ni pasento Possible !sono Casting too much nette yo!! kosei de shoubu shi teko kiiro no seraa kiiro no Hair kiiroi koe o hitorijime!! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas MIDI MASTER!! -2012 EDIT- [[Archivo:Somebody_To_Love_Remix_heca_201601060429.jpg|thumb|200px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por '''134.]] El autor subió una segunda versión de esta canción el 27 de Mayo de 2012, utilizando los Appends de Kagamine Rin y Len. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Append Música y Letra: JesusP Ilustración: 134, Momonge y Karintou PV: '''WONDERFUL☆OPPORTUNITY! *Nicovideo *YouTube MIDI MASTER!!___＜＜＜C#MIX Remix by Minus＞＞＞ thumb|200px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra el remix. Para el álbum de JesusP, C++++, MinusP realizó un remix de la canción. '''Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música: MinusP Letra: JesusP Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *C++++ MIDI MASTER!! -V4X EDIT 2015- [[Archivo:Somebody_To_Love_Remix_heca_201601060429.jpg|thumb|200px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por 134.]] El autor subió una tercera versión de esta canción para conmemorar el lanzamiento de Kagamine Rin y Len V4X y el aniversario de estos. Fue publicada un 24 de diciembre de 2015, actualmente supera las 22 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 29 mil en YouTube. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len V4X Música y Letra: JesusP Ilustración: 134, Momonge y Karintou '''PV: '''WONDERFUL☆OPPORTUNITY! *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Galería 543_20101001013357_0709_0709.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Piapro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Sin traducción